


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by shsl_saltine



Series: The Life [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is up to something....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> this ship will be the death of me i s2g

A tapping on the window jarred Adrien’s focus from his computer screen. His room was a pitch black, save the blue glow from his desktop. He’d been looking at the LadyBlog, his number one hotspot for feeding his obsession of Paris’ masked superhero. Plagg muttered under his breath, something about Adrien needing to be quieter, but didn’t seem perturbed by the noise.

The blond spun in his desk chair, turning to look out the window across his room. There, clinging to the side of his building, was the one and only Ladybug. His face flushed red and he quickly shut his browser down. He turned back around to watch the dark haired girl laugh, only then realizing his screensaver was, well, her. He hurriedly turned off his monitor before going to the window.

Upon opening it, she took the liberty to sit down on the windowsill and smile at him. “I see you’re a big fan of mine.” Her voice was calm and collected, as always.

“Uhm, well--” This was so unlike Adrien to stutter his way through a conversation. But, this only made the girl in front of him smile wider. He cleared his throat, feeling the blush spread past his ears and down his neck. “What are you doing here, my la-- I mean, Ladybug? Do you have patrol tonight?”

Once the words left his mouth, it struck him. How could he forget he had patrol? This was the one time a day he got with her, and he forgot!

With a wide smile that would render all else useless, she shook her head. “I did, but it seems like my partner couldn't make it. So I thought I’d take the time to visit.”

Visit? Visit him? Oh god, does she know? How could she have figured out?

“You see, Mr. Agreste--” She continued, her smile darkening into more of a smirk. This was something he hadn’t seen before, but she definitely wore it well. “--I’m your biggest fan. And a little birdie told me, that you were mine.”

This left the green eyed boy speechless. She was a fan of him? This sent him on a roller coaster of emotions. He was excited, Ladybug was here to claim to be his biggest fan! And she wasn’t even repulsed by the fact he was hers. But on the other hand, if she was his fan, she only liked what she saw in the magazines. The thought was disappointing. How would she love who he really was if she loved what was in the magazines? They were so _different_!

He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to focus on the fact, the absolute fact that Ladybug was sitting on his windowsill, and not because he missed patrol. His green eyes focused on the blue ones that stared intently at him. These were the same eyes he’d gotten to know over the past few years. These were the same eyes he’d fallen in love with. They were alight with joy, but seemed to be holding something back.

“You know, as your biggest fan, the one thing I want to do is get to know you.” She said, and he realized he’d remained silent for quite a while. For an uncomfortable amount of time, really. “I know very well you put up a front for your interviews, no one can be that perfect. So I’m here to get to know the real you.”

  
This… This wasn’t what he had expected, but he was delighted none the less. Ladybug wanted to get to know him! She knew he wasn’t what the magazines said he was! Well of course she would, she’s Ladybug! He needed to give her a lot more credit.

He heard quiet laugher and realized that he’d once again begun daydreaming. He needed to stop doing that, he was embarrassing himself in front of the woman he was supposed to be wooing.

“Can I come inside, it’s a little chilly out.” Ladybug said, rubbing her arms. Adrien nodded dumbly and stepped aside, watching as she deftly climbed through his window. The thought occurred to him that Ladybug was sneaking into his room in the middle of the night, but he had to push it back, least he make a fool of himself again.

“So, Ladybug…” The blond began, unsure of where to start. Ladybug offered one of her soft smiles, the ones that always melted his heart, and he had to force himself to focus.

God, he was in deep, wasn’t he?

As Ladybug found a place to make herself comfortable, Adrien found his speaking voice and train of thought. “So what is it you’d like to know about me, Ms. Bug.” Adrien hoped the joke would diffuse the tension, and it did. She gave a wide grin as she met his eyes.

“Well, I want to know the real Adrien Agreste. So think of this like a normal interview, except, well, you tell the truth.” She giggled and put a hand in front of her mouth. If he weren’t so lovestruck, he’d know that he’s heard that giggle before. Multiple times, in fact, every day behind him in class!

But the problem was, he was so helplessly in love with Ladybug, he couldn’t think of anything else.

“So I pretend you’re the interviewer?” Adrien asked as he sat on his computer desk, his green eyes peering around the room.

“Exactly. So, first question. What do you like to do in your spare time? I know you say you do fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons, but I want to know something you like doing.”

He thought for a moment. He’s never had to answer this question truthfully. “Well… I enjoy… Normal things?”

“And what do you define as ‘normal things’?” The dark haired girl watched as he fidgeted.

“I’m not sure. I don’t have much of a life outside of what’s published.” This wasn’t a complete truth. He had his time when he could prance about as Chat Noir, but that was classified information.

“Mr. Agreste, you must like something.” She insisted and he sighed. She wouldn’t drop this.

“I surf the internet, I enjoy watching the cooks in the kitchen, I hang out with my friends from school, and I truly enjoy my studying and extracurricular activities.” Ladybug nodded thoughtfully to all of this, and smiled once he had finished.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” He gave a nod and she continued. “So you like school?” Another nod and she grinned. “I assume you’re a straight A student?”

“Well, not to boast, but yes.” Her smile got wider, if it was possible. He didn’t understand how she could truly enjoy this, but he knew her well enough to know that she did.

“You must have a lot on your plate, balancing all of your hobbies with school and modeling. How do you make time to do anything else?”

He shrugged but smiled, offering something realer than what he gave the cameras, but it was no full grin. With his nerves, he didn’t think he could manage one of those.

After a moment of silence, Ladybug smiled. “Why don’t you ask me somethings as well? I mean, if you truly are my biggest fan, and if you’re anything like me, I’m sure you’d like to get to know me.”

“Is there anything off limits?” Adrien asked. They’d done this while on patrol, but she usually made sure that all personal questions stayed out of the game.

“Just my identity.” She responded, and of course he knew this.

“I can ask you anything else?” He asked and she nodded with a grin. But… Something about this bothered him. He knew he should be excited, over the moon with joy that she was willing to open up to him, but he couldn’t seem to feel a bit betrayed. She was never willing to tell Chat this, why was Adrien any different? He had to shake this off. This was his one chance to get to know her better, he wasn’t going to waste it! And maybe- if he worded his questions right, and her luck rubbed off on him- he could find out what made her trust Adrien more than Chat.

“Alright, Ms. Bug, where do you go to school?” It was a very personal question, one she would never answer for Chat.

“Same school as you, Collège Françoise Dupont.” She responded in such a nonchalant manner that it caught Adrien off guard.

“Do we know each other?” He asked quickly but she grinned and shook her head.

“Ah-ah-ah, wait your turn, pretty boy.” That confidence of hers had turned cocky, and as much as he liked it, he was shocked to see so much of it come out. Wait, did she just call him pretty? “Now, as cheesy as this sounds, where do you see yourself in five years?”

Where did he see himself? In a warm house with her, and maybe a baby with a dog. He’d still be a model, but he’d be wearing clothing that he personally approved of. He sees himself enjoying life, relaxing and doing what he wants to. He definitely couldn’t tell her this.

“Well…” He started slowly, contemplating how he could lie to her without actually lying. “I see myself having a domestic life. I want to be married with a family, have control over my career, and most importantly, have time to relax and enjoy life.”

The masked hero nodded and took in his words, a knowing smile curling on her lips. “I see. Do you already have someone picked out to start that family with?”

Adrien grinned. “Ah-ah-ah, pretty lady, gotta wait your turn.” This caught her off guard that he threw her words back at him, but her grin returned and she gave a nod.

“Alright, then go ahead. Ask away.”

He pondered his question, he had to make it count. She was going for the big guns with his next question, as she knew, and he didn’t want her to be ahead of him on personal information.

Now, she went to the same school as him. He knew that much. It seemed like she knew him, so that would be a waste of question. But if he knew who she associated with, he could figure out who she was. Then it hit him.

“Who is your best friend at the school?” Her eyes widened and he was internally grinning at the brilliance of his question.

She seemed to ponder this question. “Why do you want to know?” She remained indifferent, her voice showing no hints to how she felt towards the question.

“It isn’t your turn to ask questions, Ms. Bug.” Adrien intently watched her face. He knew the moment she seemed uncomfortable, he would let her skip the question, but she didn’t say anything. Didn’t let anything on.

“I’m friends with everyone but Chloé.” She looked at him, and grinned as his face fell. She was going to make him work for it. Damnit, he needs to stop underestimating her!

“Touché, bugaboo.” He said before realizing it. However, it didn’t seem like she noticed as she shrugged and smiled triumphantly.

“Now, my turn.” Ladybug hummed and smiled. “Are you trying to figure out my civilian identity?”

He hesitated before confirming her suspicions. “Yes, are you alright with that?”

She smiled her knowing smile. “Yes.” He was so shocked by this. She wanted him, as Adrien, to know who she was. She wasn’t going to stop him from guessing. What did he- Adrien- do to deserve to know? Chat saved her life countless times, but she wanted to tell Adrien. What was going on here?

“Cat got your tongue?” She grinned and he knew something was up. She giggled when he gave her a questioning look.

“What’s going on here, why are you telling me this stuff?” He asked, unable to stop himself. He knew she would tell him ‘No, it isn’t your turn Mr. Agreste’ but he needed to know.

“Adrien it isn’t--“

“I know it isn’t my turn.” He cut her off rudely, and regret it instantly. Ladybug didn’t seem affected. “I need to know why you want to tell me this. Please tell me, what is going on?”

She hummed, closing those ocean blue eyes. “Answer this for me, first. How do you feel about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” She opened them again, and the mood had gone somber.

This question almost startled him. It came out of nowhere, and now he knew something was up. “I…. She’s a close friend of mine, why?”

“Tell me more, I need to know what you think about Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Her tone was serious, and hard as stone. He wondered why this was important, and what he’d said to make the situation become so serious. They were just having fun, it seemed.

Well, whatever had happened, he was desperate to change the tone of the situation.

“I think that she’s a kind person. She’s brave, and very creative. She seems really outgoing, even if it isn’t with me. I wanna get to know her better.” He paused as he watched her take in the information, giving a single nod to show she had understood. “Is that better?” She nodded once more, and gestured for him to go.

“Why do you want to know what I think about Marinette?”

She didn’t hesitate to answer, though her focus was solely on the wall behind Adrien. She couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Because, I love both of you. But I need to make sure you like both of me before I do anything about it.”

His heart dropped and his face went pale. He could barely comprehend what she meant, but he also felt like he knew. “What do you mean?”

She didn’t speak. She just closed her eyes again, and the next thing he knew, his room was filled with a pink light.

He squinted before blinking, and there stood Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In his room. Where Ladybug stood.

He tried to process what was going on. Marinette was Ladybug. And, and she said she loved both of him. She knew he was Chat Noir. She was trying to get him to figure out who she was on his own. She trusted him.

This was too much for him to take in at once, and he leaned back.

“I’ve known for a month now,” Marinette said, and her eyes were fixed on the keyboard that rested on Adrien’s desk. He could hear her, but just barely over his own racing thoughts. “—that you were Chat Noir. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I was nervous. I wanted to make sure you’d like my civilian self as much as Ladybug. I mean, I know you idolize her. And, as plain old Marinette, I didn’t think I could capture your attention.” She paused and took a deep breath. Her confidence hadn’t fled, but by the looks of it, this wasn’t easy for her.

“But recently, you’ve been getting closer to me. And I finally realized I could trust you with this.” Another deep breath, and blue eyes met stunned green. “I’m sorry if you’re disappointed with who I turned out to be. But I just wanted you to know. It isn’t fair that I’m the only one who knew.” Adrien swallowed, and Marinette gave him a week smile. “Cat got your tongue, _minou_ …?”

He closed his eyes, and tried to put away this new information away. Ladybug was Marinette. Of course Ladybug was Marinette! How could he have not noticed? They looked exactly the same, and spoke the same as well. They were never in the same place at the same time. They both hated Chloé. They were both courageous. They were both brave. They were both kind. They were both smart. They were the same.

And suddenly, he was relieved. Suddenly everything made sense. Suddenly he began laughing, out the pure joy that two of his favorite people wouldn’t have to compete for his heart.

Baby blue eyes widened when he started laughing. “Maybe-- maybe I should go.” She said quickly, and he stopped his laughter.

“No, no please stay!” He insisted, and stepped closer to her. This once again caught her off guard. As he watched her expression, he mentally kicked himself for not being able to recognize that they were the same. “Marinette, you have no idea how relieved I am that you’re Ladybug!”

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at him like she couldn’t decipher what he was up to. And in her defense, she probably couldn’t. “Marinette, ever since that movie date with Alya and Nino, I’ve had a small crush on you. And it was tearing me apart to be in love with you and Ladybug at the same time. And now, now I don’t have to.” He began to laugh again. “I can’t believe I never realized how similar you two were. God, I’m so _stupid_ and it’s just so funny _I never noticed_.”

A look of relief flooded her face and she grinned up at him sheepishly. “Yeah, we were pretty dense.” She let out a laugh of her own.

As the laughter died down, the two found themselves looking at each other.

“Marinette?”

“Yeah?”

“I think it’s my turn.”

“And?”

“ _I’m you’re biggest fan._ ”


End file.
